


oikawa's sister

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Can I ask for scenario where Oikawa find out that his younger sister is in poly relationship with Iwaizumi and Kageyama by accidentally walking in when they are doing the do?





	oikawa's sister

“Fuck yes,” you moaned, hands on Kageyama’s chest, his cock deep inside of you. Iwaizumi was behind you, cock in your ass, reaching around to play with your clit, his other hand holding your head to the side by your hair.

None of you heard your front door open and close, or your brother Oikawa’s ‘I’m home!’, because you had music on full blast, downing out evening but the pleasure you were receiving and Iwaizumi’s words in your ear.

“( )-chan, his many times do I have to ask you to keep your music - what the fuck?!” your brother barged into your room, yelling, too find you, two men inside of you, his best friend and his hated rival.

If you could’ve stopped your deer in the headlights look, you would’ve noticed that Kageyama had gone entirely red, frozen in fear. Only Iwaizumi had any control of his body.

“Get out, Shittykawa!” he yelled.

Thank god, your brother promptly looked at the ceiling, closed the door, and left. You heard the front door slam.

“Now then,” Iwaizumi said. “Where were we?” He started moving slowly again.

“Give me a minute, I might throw up,” you said. Tobio was still frozen, he probably had the same feeling as you.

You could just about feel Iwaizumi’s eye roll. “If he tries to separate us, I’ll stop him, okay? He can be weirded out as he wants, but you’re both mine, and I’m yours. That isn’t changing.”

“That was super sweet but I’m still on the ‘might throw up’ train.”


End file.
